User talk:Hashimashadoo
You know what? Screw this. I don't have the time to go through all of these edit wars. All I wanted was to help out a suffering wiki. To make a Legacy of Kain encyclopaedia that had a better quality of information for other people to draw from, but if people like User:93.150.74.102 who can't even be bothered to set up a wikia username keep reverting edits for absolutely no reason, then there's no point in me wasting my time here. Congratulations, you've just lost yourself the help of a wikia bureaucrat with over 4 years of experience. I know this all sounds petty, but I've got better things to do and my own wiki to manage. Welcome Back Hi there, just wanted to say a proper hello and welcome back. To be honest, I wasn't around when you were last editing, but when I took up admin duties here a couple of years back, I did a few reviews and you're name popped up a lot in my 'good' pile - I was dismayed at some of what went on back then (the thing about Fury still gets me lol) and I was hoping that you'd return one day. We've done a lot of work since then on removing misleading information and getting some references in (though as you noted it's not all there yet), I hope you'll find it a lot better run than before ;-) Anyway, once again, nice to see you back with us Baziel 00:34, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :I'd just like to extend the same wholehearted welcome back, and say thank you for the excellent edits you've made in the past. Man, those were a rarity here indeed back before 2010. I wish you the best and hope you'll stick around if you can. --LoK-Aevum 11:54, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Timeline pointers If I may, there are a few issues with 'how you understand the series' and quite a lot of details missing - I'm sure you'll get these as you move through the rest of the series though, but a few pointers anyway: 1) Though debatable, it is likely that there's only one Reaver: It's journey is not completely documented and very murky at points (especially post-SR2, but there seems to be only one). It's starts off as "the Reaver"(Blood Reaver) and becomes the Soul Reaver when it absorbs Raziel. This Reaver somehow goes back to become the "Soul Reaver" wielded by William the Just and eventually Young Kain. It is only the meeting of two "Soul Reavers" (ie containing Raziel's soul) that cause time distortion/potential paradoxes (probably because of the nature of free-willed wraith Raziel). The Wraith blade wielded by Raziel is essentially just future Wraith Raziel trapped in the form of the physical blade - it is always a soul devouring weapon, just not as potent before being aroused and meeting its former self (explicitly still trapped in William's Blade). (see (3)) 2) It's the Third timeline, that's created when Raziel spares Kain in SR2 (when you play BO1 you'll find out that Kain has already changed history before, so late BO1 through to early SR2 is all the Second timeline). To tell you the truth, the Third timeline does not appear to be all that different from the second - only difference appears to be that Kain survives, but he isn't able to capitalise on it (failing to save Raziel at the Sarafan Stronghold later). It's the creation of the Fourth Timeline at the climax of SR2 (with Raziel temporarily spared) that allows the Hylden escape (from Raziel's free-willed actions seen through Defiance ). Kain can foretell this history, he has after all lived through it as a young vampire (and he gets new memories reflecting the timeline change at the end of SR2) - this is why he spends most of Defiance trying to persuade Raziel to stop - he knows what's coming. 3) Originally in timelines 1-3, the Soul Reaver was created in Sarafan times (by the events of the climax of SR2), was eventually taken (probably by Moebius) to the young William the Just in the [[History preceding Blood Omen|history preceding Blood Omen]]. William wielded the blade against a young Vampire assassin (Kain, who was armed with a future version of the blade), Williams blade was broken in the confrontation, only to be repaired by Raziel twenty years later. After being in William's Tomb, the next we see is the Soul Reaver left in Avernus thirty years later (again Moebius looking suspicious lol) and it goes with Kain until it's destruction in the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of Soul Reaver]] and the release of the Wraith Blade, which goes back through Raziel's journey. In timeline 4, it gets murky because Kain's still got the newly created Soul Reaver and we've already missed the point the blade should be left. Logically, given the way it went before, it's likely that Elder Kain has to drop the blade in the past somewhere to be found by a young William and eventually a young Kain (or possibly Moebius)before it's destiny is complete. Sorry, that was much longer than I expected - Most of this should already be sourced under the Soul Reaver article and the varios timeline/era articles. But let's face it, the fact the series is so complex is probabaly half the reason we love it anyway. Baziel 14:20, June 3, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah sorry I'm being lazy and nitpicking for some reason today ;-) Old (and sometimes quite bad) habit of mine to jump on new edits; and it's your user page after all and not my concern really. I'll stop being silly and write something in a bit lolBaziel 18:44, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi Hi again Hash, No worries about not being able to contribute. It's a busy time and it's not like anyone has to clock in and out or anything. I try to keep the place going while I can, but it's nice to see you back again :) Baziel (talk) 22:20, December 8, 2014 (UTC)